Waders are generally a waterproof article of clothing worn by hunters, anglers, and others who wish to spend time in relatively harsh environments. By combining a waterproof boot that extends to cover the wearer's legs, waist, and chest, waders can prove to be essential equipment to ensure the wearer remains comfortable when fishing in cold rivers or streams, wading through ponds or marshland, or simply trying to stay warm and protected from the elements.
Conventional waders can include waterproof materials such as vulcanized rubber, neoprene, Gore-Tex®, waterproof breathable fabrics, coated nylons, polyvinylchloride materials, rubber, combinations thereof or any other materials suitable for use in combination with a wader garment. The waders are constructed to provide a rugged boot for the wearer, as well as to cover the wearer's legs and a portion of the wearer's chest. Pockets are often positioned around the exterior of the wader to allow the wearer to store useful articles such as fishing equipment (e.g., lures, lines, etc.), hunting equipment (e.g., ammunition, chokes, etc.) or other equipment.
In many cases, conventional waders are cumbersome, making it difficult for the wearer to maneuver precisely, quickly, or comfortably. Additionally, to ensure that the waders do not fall down, a combination of straps are positioned over each of the wearer's shoulders to ensure that the waders remain in place.